Shadow in SatAM
by Ri2
Summary: What would happen if Shadow accidentally wound up in the world of the Sonic cartoons and comics? Find out in this fic! *Warning. Heavy SatAM Bashing. If you like the cartoon a lot, don't read!
1. Shadow in SatAM

Me: Hello everyone! I'm Pi2!

Dracomon: And I'm Dracomon, Master's Digimon!

Me: And we're here to bring you the first chapter of this new story.

Dracomon: That's right! All you Scales fans will be disappointed to know she probably won't be appearing in any more stories.

Me: But she has an excuse, she's getting married soon and has a new life ahead of her that I don't want to interrupt.

Dracomon: Master won't be writing about the marriage, but you can still send some wedding gifts if you want. We'll make sure they get to Scales and Arik.

Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic, Shadow and all related characters. Several of the characters in this fic belong to Dic. I own one or two other things that'll show up later. Oh, and this is going to be serious SaTam bashing, so if you like the cartoon a lot, you may not like this.

Shadow was falling through the atmosphere, his fur starting to sizzle from the intense heat of reentry. "Maria………this is what you wanted, right? I've fulfilled your promise." He whispered weakly.

A voice rang out in his mind. _Shadow, no!_

Shadow blinked. "Maria?"

_Shadow, this isn't what I wanted! There is no need for you to sacrifice yourself for me! _Said Maria's voice.

"But Maria, I need you…I'm coming after you…" Shadow said.

_Shadow, please listen! Forget about making the people of Earth happy or sacrificing yourself, I would rather prefer you to be happy! _She begged.

The dark hedgehog was confused. "What do you mean?"

_Shadow, I didn't die when I launched you from ARK. GUN found me and kept me from dying. But they didn't let me go. They…did horrible things to me. They didn't even let Grandpa know I was alive, they let him think I was dead so that he would have no reason to hope for escape. When he went mad and they killed him, they said I was no longer useful and…and…_ Maria tried to say.

"They killed you?" Shadow asked, hatred and rage starting to well up again.

_Yes. _She said solemnly. _Shadow; forget the promise you made to me. It's not worth it anymore._

"But then what do you want of me?" he asked, unsure.

_I want you to do whatever you want, Shadow. I want you to be free of any obligations you had to me, and to be happy. I want you to live your own life as you please, not as was originally intended for you. _She said.

"But you said my purpose in life was to help the people of Earth!" he protested.

_I was wrong. I see that now. You can protect the people if you want; after all it is your life. But I think there is something more waiting for you. Please forget the old promise, and make this one instead: that you will live life however you want to. _She said.

Shadow gave in. "All right Maria. For you. I promise to live my life the way I want to live it."

_Thank you Shadow._ And she was gone.

Shadow winced in pain. The burning was really starting to hurt him. He had to save himself, and fast! He focused on the power of his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos…Control!" Unfortunately, this would prove to be a mistake. Due to the whole "falling through the atmosphere" thing, Shadow was unable to properly concentrate on the location he wanted to go to. As a result, the warp went faulty, causing a flash of purple light instead of green as he vanished from the upper reaches of the stratosphere.

He hurtled through a twisted, shimmering tunnel of light, screaming as he was tossed about. _Where am I going? This isn't Earth! Someone, anyone, stop this! _He screamed in his mind. Reacting to his thoughts, the green Chaos Emerald he clutched so tightly glowed. In another purple flash, Shadow was out of the strange tunnel. He was relieved for approximately .000000001 milliseconds before realizing he was still in the atmosphere, just several thousand miles closer to the planet's surface. He screamed as he began falling once again. He frantically tried to get his Emerald to work, to warp himself safely to the ground. "Chaos-" Before he could finish the command, his hand, beaten by the intense G-forces, accidentally let go of the precious gemstone. "NO!" The Chaos Emerald plummeted away from the falling hedgehog. "Well, I'm screwed then. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He fell even faster to the surface of the Earth. He was thankful at least that he had rematerialized far enough inside the atmosphere so that he would not burn up in reentry. He had the feeling that it would have hurt a lot more than simply smashing into the ground so hard that his body would probably be reduced to a heap of goo. And so, after a few minutes of screaming his lungs out, he gave it up and resigned himself to what would most assuredly be his death.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Maria, looks like I couldn't keep my promise to you. Oh well, I was kind of hoping to see you again anyway." He looked down at where he was falling to, trying to maybe pick out some landmarks. "Huh, that's odd. I don't recall ever seeing a forest that big in any atlas I've looked at. And what's with that city? It looks more like some giant factory, judging from the amount of smoke being pumped out of it. Wonder where I am, anyway." He stayed quiet for a moment. "Perhaps I should try redirecting my descent a little, if I'm going to die I'd rather hit the ground of a forest than a city. After all, I don't want to gross anyone out with my gruesome death." Using about a hundred or so Homing Attacks and a couple of aerial Fire Somersaults, Shadow managed to position himself over the giant forest. "There, that's better. Nothing to do now but wait to embrace death." He closed his eyes, not wanting to look down any longer. After maybe twenty minutes of eventless freefall, Shadow, now falling at about seven-eighths the speed of sound, fell below tree level. Eyes tightly shut, he passed by the very tall trees and smashed into the ground. The entire forest shook for about a mile around, alerting its inhabitants that something was wrong.

Hours later, Shadow woke up. He was at the bottom of a small crater. "Whoa, that was a rush!" he said to himself. He got to his feet and was astonished to find that aside from a few disjointed bones, he was completely unharmed. He snapped the disjointed bones back into their rightful positions, keeping himself from yelping. He climbed from the crater and looked over himself again. He was, as I said before, completely unscratched. He wasn't bleeding, his shoes weren't busted, hell; his quills weren't even singed or out of place! "I guess I really am the Ultimate Lifeform." He said finally. "There's no way I could have possibly survived that otherwise." His sensitive hearing picked up something approaching. 

Shadow quickly hid behind a tree as two anthropomorphs came through some bushes, stopping at the edge of the crater. His eyes widened in surprise. The two were Sonic and that weird fox, what was his name? Ah yes, Tails. But no, it couldn't have been them! How could they have gotten off the colony so fast? Besides, there was something distinctly different about the two of them. The blue faker looked a little chubbier and slightly younger than Shadow remembered. His quills were also shorter, and his eyes were brown instead of green. Also, his shoes were simple red trainers that didn't look like they could allow the hedgehog to grind at all. In fact, they looked like they were barely even good enough for running. As for the fox, Tails looked much younger than he should have. The kitsune only looked about eight or nine years old. What was going on here? "Wow Tails, check out this way past cool crater!" said the blue hedgehog that most certainly did not sound anything like Sonic.

"Yeah, it's sure big!" said Tails in a voice that sounded even younger and more annoying than the fox Shadow remembered. "But what made it, Sonic?"

The hedgehog that seemed to be Sonic shrugged. "Search me. But Sally said to find what made that small earthquake because it could be a meteor, or an asteroid, or a satellite, or one of Buttnik's missiles, or an airplane, or a bomb, or some new earthquake machine, or a digging metal monster!"

"Is that what Aunt Sally actually said?" asked Tails.

"Word for word, little bro." Said Sonic.

"Well, where's the thing that made the crater then?" asked Tails innocently.

Sonic looked around the area, then peered into the hole. "I don't see anything, Tails. Ah, let's just go home. I want some chili dogs!"

"But didn't Sally say not to come back until we found out what made the crater?" asked Tails.

Sonic curled up his lip, thinking. "No, I don't remember her ever saying that."

"Yes she did, right after you asked her for the dozenth time whether or not you could pig out on chili dogs before you left." Said Tails.

Sonic looked clueless. "I don't recall Sally ever saying that. Come on, let's get back to the village."

__

A village? Thought Shadow. _Maybe there I can find out where I am and get some help in retrieving my Emerald! I'm pretty sure it fell into that big city place, it should be easy to find once I get there. _"Wait up!" he said, stepping out from behind the tree.

The two strange animals stopped. "Ahhhhhh! Sonic, it's a monster!" Tails wailed, hiding behind the blue hedgehog.

Sonic sighed. "Tails, it's just a hedgehog who looks like a freak."

Shadow frowned. "Hey, who are you calling a freak?"

Sonic blinked. "Oh, you heard me? Sorry. What's your name?"

"My name is Shadow." He said simply.

"Okay. Hey, did you happen to see what made this crater?" asked Sonic.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, I made it."

Sonic blinked. "You made the crater? How?"

"I fell from a very high altitude and landed hard enough to shake the ground and make the crater." Said Shadow.

"Oh, okay." Said Sonic.

"Could you happen to tell me where I am?" asked Shadow.

The blue hedgehog looked at him in confusion. "You don't know where this is?"

"No." said Shadow.

"Why, this is the Great Forest!" said Sonic.

"And where pray tell would that be?" asked the black and red hedgehog.

Sonic stared at him like he was a moron. "Well, duh, it's on the continent of…uh…Tails, what's our continent called again?"

"AHHHH! Don't let that scary monster hedgehog get me!" wailed the fox.

Both hedgehogs stared at him. "Could you happen to tell me where on Earth this Great Forest is?" Shadow asked.

Sonic stared at him stupidly. "Earth? What is this Earth which you speak of?"

Shadow sighed. "You know, Earth, the planet we're standing on?"

Sonic scratched his head. "What'choo talkin' about? This here's Mobius."

Shadow blinked. _Mobius? Wait a minute. Weird tunnel with swirling lights, purple Chaos Control, dorkier versions of Tails and Faker, big forest I've never heard of, planet that is not called Earth…dear God, I'm trapped in another dimension! Must have been because I was unable to focus on where I wanted to go to when I was falling from space. _He thought.

"Hello? Mobius to Shadow? Is anyone there?" asked Sonic, waving a hand in front of Shadow's face.

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts and swatted Sonic's hand away. Tails screamed and cowered, trying to make himself too small to be seen behind Sonic. "I'm fine blue hedgehog. Look, I'm a long way from home and need a way to get back. When I was falling, I dropped a very important gemstone that probably survived the drop. I believe it landed somewhere in that city right outside your forest."

Sonic gasped. "It landed in the city? Oh no, that means Robotnik must have it!"

"Robotnik?" asked Shadow, chiding himself a moment later. _Of course there's a Robotnik, this is obviously some sort of weird parallel universe! Where there's a blue faker and a weird fox with two tails, there must be a fat man! _"I need that jewel back. Do you think you can help me retrieve it from the city?"

Sonic frowned. "Well, I don't know. Robotropolis is a very, very dangerous place. We'll need to talk to Sally and see what we can do. What is this jewel anyway? Would it be dangerous in the hands of a madman?"

"It's a Chaos Emerald, a jewel with infinite energy that can be used to power just about anything." Explained Shadow.

Sonic gasped. "Then we have to make a mission to retrieve it! If Robotnik gets this Emerald thingy, he could take over the rest of Mobius with it!"

Shadow frowned. "Mission? Can't you just tell me where the city is so I can go get it myself?"

Sonic shook his head. "No! Robotropolis is dangerous for anyone less cool than me, which would include you! Come on, we've got to get back to Knothole and tell everyone, if Robotnik finds that Chaos Emerald who knows what could happen?"

"Snively!" yelled the corpulent man. Dr. Robotnik was a very large human, with a big red bodysuit that covered most of his fat form, a yellow cape, and a robotic left arm. He was ugly, with a bald head, big orange moustache, metal ear things, and black orbs for eyes.

"What is it sir?" grumbled Snively, the small man who was even uglier than his boss. Snively was short, had a long needle nose, and ugly sweater, and an almost bald head with a few hairs sticking up here and there.

Robotnik held up the glowing green Chaos Emerald. "Snively, this jewel fell out of the sky and hit me on the head! I want you to find out what it is, so I can break it for hurting my noggin!"

Snively groaned. "As you command, Lord Robotnik."

The fat dictator threw the Emerald at Snively's head. "Find out what this thing is before my nap is done or I'll tickle you until you start to bleed!" He left the control room haughtily.

Snively raised an eyebrow. "'Tickle me until I start to bleed?' Great, he's losing it." Cluck, the yellow robot chicken that always accompanied Robotnik squawked, pecked Snively several times on the head, and flew after its master. Snively's eye twitched. "That accursed chicken…WHEN I DETHRONE MY FAT FOOL OF AN UNCLE AND BECOME LORD OF ALL MOBIUS, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DISMANTLED AND THROWN IN THE SCRAPHEAP!"

Robotnik, who had been in hearing range outside the control room, came back in. "Snively, are you yelling at my pet chicken and plotting to overthrow me and take over Mobius?" he asked.

"Uh, no sir!" said Snively nervously.

"Oh, okay then. Get that jewel analyzed!" barked Robotnik. He left the room. Cluck pecked on Snively's head again and flew away. Snively gritted his teeth, growling furiously.

Me: So, do you like the first chapter of this new story? It's supposed to be stupid, so don't worry. 

Dracomon: Master, we have new reviews from Ultrafan X for Scales Adventure 2! He has a wedding present for Scales and Arik!

Me: What? Show me!

Dracomon: (Pulls out Pez dispenser with Shadow's head on it.) He says this thing can be used to go anywhere, do anything, and create anything during Scales and Arik's honeymoon. It possesses the power of something called Fanfic Control.

Me: Well, send it to the couple, they'll get it on their wedding day.

Dracomon: Yes Master! (Leaves to mail Pez dispenser.)

Me: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.


	2. Shadow in Knothole

Me: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Shadow in SatAM.

Dracomon: And I noticed a few people, including our old friend Ultrafan X, were nice enough to leave a review.

Me: In this chapter, we get to more serious bashing. It will hopefully be funny and not too insulting to all you readers out there.

Dracomon: We would like to mention that we are not sure Amy Rose actually appeared in the series, but Master decided to put her in anyway.

Me: I know she showed up in the comics. Now, I want to clear something up. I like Amy, I don't see anything wrong with her. The girl who's getting bashed in this chapter is not the Amy from Sega, so I figure it's all right to bash her.

Dracomon: If you are an Amy fan too, don't worry. The Sega Amy will probably never get bashed in one of Master's stories. In fact, she'll probably get something good! Master is just bashing her in this chapter to be funny.

Me: Well, enough of this intro, roll the chapter!

Dracomon: Yes Master!

Disclaimer: You already know this part.

While walking through the Great Forest, Sonic had explained all about the history of the current war with Robotnik while Tails was still hiding in fear from Shadow. As Sonic completed his history lesson, Shadow frowned. "So you're saying that the former king Acorn trusted Robotnik as his Warlord in the middle of a conflict with the same species as Robotnik, allowing him to engineer a coup from inside the government despite the fact that he was a human and everyone knew he was untrustworthy, but since the King trusted him he wouldn't listen to everyone's warnings and lost his throne to Robotnik?"

"Yeah, that's about it." Said Sonic.

"May I ask a question?" asked Shadow.

"Shoot." Said Sonic.

"WHAT WAS THE KING THINKING?" Shadow bellowed.

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. I was just a way past cool three year old at the time he took over."

Shadow sighed. "Great, and now your king is stuck in some freaky extradimensional prison with a creepy wizard while that fat bastard is running most of the world, and a group of preteens are the only ones who actually are able to fight against the aforementioned fat bastard, correct?" Sonic nodded. "What kind of world is this?"

Sonic grinned. "Hey, it's Mobius, the way past coolest planet around! How come you don't know any of this, anyway? I'd think it would be common knowledge."

Shadow paused. "I've been frozen in a cryogenic capsule for the last fifty years, so I guess you could say I'm kind of out of the loop."

"Oh." Said Sonic. "How did you fall from such a high place anyway?"

"I was falling after I lost power and could no longer fly." Said Shadow truthfully.

"Oh, all right then." Said Sonic, who then started to whistle some annoying tune. 

Shadow glanced in disbelief at Sonic. _I tell him I was able to fly, and he just forgets about it? Either this world is stranger and more magical than I imagined, or he's an idiot. _He thought. 

"What was your name again? I forgot the last three times you told me who you were." Said Sonic.

__

Yes, he's an idiot. Thought Shadow. "For the last time, my name is Shadow." He said.

"WAAAAHHH!" cried Tails. "Even his name is scary!"

They both stared at him. "Was he dropped on his head or something?" asked Shadow.

Sonic scratched his head. "Maybe. We never knew his parents, it's possible."

"Hey, how much longer until we reach this Knothole place anyway?" asked Shadow.

Sonic scowled. "We would be there a lot faster if you weren't so slow!"

Shadow froze. "What did you just say?"

"I said you were slow!" Sonic said a little angrily.

Shadow's blood curdled. "Exactly where is Knothole from here, Sonic?" he asked calmly.

"It's exactly south, why?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"I challenge you to a race. First hedgehog to reach the village is the fastest thing alive." Said Shadow.

Sonic stared at him for a second. Then he fell to the floor and started rolling around in laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-gasp-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-gasp-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-gasp-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are challenging me, the fastest, bluest, most way past coolest guy around to a race?" Shadow nodded. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Enough! I'm serious!" growled Shadow.

Sonic blinked and got up. "You actually want to race me to Knothole? Fine. But whichever one of us gets there last has to buy the other a boatload of chili dogs!"

Shadow was confused. "Chili dogs? What are those?"

Sonic gasped. "You don't know what chili dogs are? They're only the best, most way past coolest food ever created!"

"If you say so." Said Shadow. "Shall we race?"

"Yeah, okay." Said Sonic.

Tail screamed and latched onto Sonic's leg. "No Sonic don't! He'll eat your brains! Your braaaaaaiiiiiiiins!"

The hedgehogs stared at the fox. "Would you like me to get him off?" asked Shadow.

"Would you?" Sonic begged.

Shadow grabbed Tails by his tails and ripped him off of Sonic. The kitsune started crying and screaming. Shadow dropped him and walked back over to Sonic. "Shall we race now?"

"Let's." said Sonic. They stood together, facing south. They crouched down. "You realize you're going to be owing me a lot of chili dogs after this." Said Sonic.

"Somehow I doubt that. GO!" They leapt out of their crouches and started dashing through the forest. Tails, realizing he was being left behind, quickly got up and started flying after them. At first, Sonic and Shadow were neck and neck. But after a few minutes, Shadow started to pull ahead. Sonic tried to go even faster, but just ended up falling further behind with each second. In no time at all, Shadow was half a mile ahead of Sonic and he hadn't even broken a sweat. "Wow, this dimension's Sonic is pathetic! He can't even catch up with me!" said Shadow. "Perhaps all these 'chili dogs', whatever they may be, are probably bad for his health." He continued running, or skating, in silence, observing the scenery as he dashed past it at nearly supersonic speed. After some time, he stopped at the top of a hill. He looked down and saw a semi-large village made of crude huts and buildings. "Huh, guess this is the place. I should probably wait until that even faker version of Sonic gets here."

After five minutes, Sonic showed up, panting and having trouble breathing. "No…gasp…way…wheeze…I'm the…huff…way past…puff…coolest guy ever…" He collapsed on the ground.

"Are you all right?" asked Shadow, concerned.

Tails caught up to them, seeing Sonic lying on the ground. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! You've killed Sonic! Stay away from me, you monster! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic moaned and struggled to get to his feet. "Tails, I'm fine, just really winded!"

Tails stopped for a moment. "Oh. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"I'm really starting to think something is wrong with him." Said Shadow.

"Tell me about it." Said Sonic. He shook his head. "I don't get it! How could you possibly be faster than me?"

"Well, you seem slightly out of shape. Perhaps you should cut down on these chili dogs of yours." Suggested Shadow.

Sonic gasped and pointed at Shadow. "BLASPHEMER! BLASPHEMER! BLASPHEMER! BLASHPHEMER! BLASPHE-"

"Okay, forget it!" yelled Shadow. "The other most likely reason is that I am the Ultimate Lifeform."

Sonic stared at him stupidly. "What's that?"

Shadow thought for a second, trying to find the best way to describe it. "Well, it means I was created from a combination of Chaos radiation and genetic protomatter by scientists to become the strongest, fastest, most powerful living being to date."

Sonic blinked. "But-but I'M supposed to be the strongest, fastest, most powerful living being to date! Why can't I be the Ultimate Lifeform?" whined Sonic.

"Because you are not worthy. So, I believe you owe me some of these 'chili dogs' you were talking about?" Shadow said.

Sonic blushed. "Well, that's kind of a funny thing, I'm flat broke."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "So you were bluffing? Actually, I don't even know what kind of currency is used around here. I doubt you accept dollars."

"Dollars? What are dollars?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Never mind, it's not important. You told me we had to come here to organize or something so we could get back my Chaos Emerald." Said Shadow, a little urgently.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that! Come on, let's go down to the village." Said Sonic.

They started down the hill. "By the way, how is it Robotnik has never found this place? It seems to me all he has to do to find the village is send out a legion of aerial robots or ships to look for smoke rising from your chimneys, or an army of wood-chopping robots, or just burn the forest to the ground. Why hasn't he done any of that?" asked Shadow.

Sonic slapped his hand over Shadow's mouth. "Quiet! Do you want to give him any ideas?"

"Sorry." Said Shadow after Sonic had removed his hand.

"It's okay. Come on!" Sonic said, sounding impatient. They entered the village. Anthropomorphs stopped to say hello to them now and then before continuing on their business. "We should find Sally. She'll know what to do! She always has a plan!"

"If you say so. Who is this Sally you keep talking about anyway?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, she's the daughter of King Max. Since he's stuck in the Void, she's in charge. She's always keeping me from going out and just busting Robotropolis to rubble because it's supposedly too dangerous and Robotnik may have built some horrible life-draining machine that will kill me and destroy Knothole after it sucks the coordinates out of my brain." Said Sonic.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "A little paranoiac, isn't she?"

Sonic growled and slapped Shadow. "Don't you dare say that about my chick!"

Shadow winced. "Sorry, sorry. She's your girlfriend, I take it?"

"No, she just makes really good chili dogs when the restaurant's closed." Said Sonic.

"Oh." Said Shadow.

They walked for a little further, Tails still cowering in fear of Shadow. As the trio passed by a hut with lots of flowers in front of it, the occupant looked out the window, gasped, and headed for the door. The door to the hut burst open so hard it fell off its hinges. The person standing in the door frame was a strangely familiar pink hedgehog that looked a lot like Amy Rose, except that she was younger and didn't seem to have developed much, if you understand me. Did I forget to mention she was completely naked? Silly me. "Hi Sonic!" she screamed in a voice high enough to break glass. Actually, it did crack the glass of a few nearby windows. Many villagers stared at her in revulsion. After all, she was completely naked. (By the way, I think I know why it's okay for the guy animals to walk around without anything on, but the girls usually have clothes. It's because they have a certain something men don't, I bet. You know what I mean.) As Sonic stuttered and started backing away, the parallel Amy ran over and glomped Shadow, knocking him to the ground.

Shadow was having trouble breathing for two reasons. One, this strange version of Amy was hugging him so hard it felt like one of his adamantium-reinforced ribs was starting to crack. Second, this Amy didn't seem to have bathed in a long time. She smelled like about a hundred pounds of manure sitting in a pile of rotten food left out in the sun all day in the middle of a garbage dump. Yes, she smelled that bad. "I'm…not…Sonic!" he managed to say.

She stared at him for a moment, then giggled. "You're so silly Sonic! Painting yourself black and red just to see if I would recognize you! I knew you loved me! Now give me a kiss!"

As she leaned closer, Shadow started choking. If he thought the hedgehog smelled bad, her breath was worse! Amy's breath smelled somewhat like her body odor, except it was added with the rancid stench of radioactive waste, plus a mountain of cheese left outside for approximately three thousand years. "Amy, stop!" yelled Sonic.

Amy turned her head, allowing Shadow to breathe a little easier. She gasped, her breath causing all the grass within a yard and every flower nearby to wither and die. "Eeeeeeeeeee! Two Sonics?! That means I can have two of you to love, one to mate with whenever I want and one to…um…also mate with whenever I want!"

Sonic recoiled. He could smell her all the way from where she was standing. "Amy, when was the last time you took a bath?"

She curled up her lip in confusion, actually trying to think while having a death grip on Shadow. She stayed like that for ten minutes, as the villagers shook their heads and left, not wanting anything to do with this. "What was the question again?" she asked finally.

Sonic groaned. "I said, when was the last time you took a bath?"

Amy curled up her lip in thought. Twenty minutes later, she finally had an answer. "Oh yeah! I've been spending the last week worshipping the life-size effigy in my Sonic shrine by spending every second of every day in complete bodily contact with it and kissing it to make you love me!" she said cheerfully.

Sonic felt like throwing up. "And how does this account for your smell?"

Amy looked confused. "Smell?" She sniffed the air. "What smell? All I can smell is the fragrance of my beloved effigy of you!"

"What is this effigy made of?" asked Shadow.

Amy spent another ten minutes before she answered. "I made it out of some things I found in the Robotropolis waste plant!"

Sonic now looked like he would really throw up. "Amy, do you think you could please get off Shadow? He kind of needs to breathe."

Amy shook her head. "No! I will not get off of this second you until I make love to him in public!" She turned her head down to face Shadow, her rancid breath washing over his face. "Ready to take me into yourself, Sonikku?"

Shadow's eyes bulged. "CHAOS CONTROL!" In a flicker, Amy was suddenly trussed up in chains. Her hands and feet were shackled together, and another shackle bound her neck, keeping her from moving her head about too freely. A muzzle was strapped tightly to her face to keep her from opening her mouth. Shadow stood over her, panting. "Well, that was too close." He said.

Sonic blinked. "What did you just do?"

Shadow looked up from the bound and struggling Amy. "Hm? Oh, I just froze time long enough for me to get Amy off me, run down to the supply depot, pick up these bonds, and get back here in time to wrap her up before the time freeze ended. I kind of cut it close, but I think ten seconds was more than enough time to do all that."

Sonic pouted. "Why can't I freeze time?"

Tails shivered and started wailing again. "Sonic, the scary monster can stop time! That means he can suddenly rip out your organs right when you think everything's okay! Save me from him!"

The hedgehogs stared at him. "I'm really thinking there's something wrong with that kid." Said Shadow. "So, what do we do with this demented maniac? She seriously needs to be cleaned up and set straight."

Sonic waved it off. "Just leave her out for a while, somebody will take care of her. Maybe. Now come on, we've got to see Sally!"

"Okay. Are any of your other friends this insane?" asked Shadow.

"No, they're fine. Let's go!" Shadow followed Sonic as they headed past the huts of other friends of his. As they passed one of the huts, a huge explosion went off inside, shattering the windows and sending smoke out of every orifice. When Shadow made as if to run into the building, Sonic grabbed his shoulder. "Relax, that's just Rotor's place. He's the local gadget man. His place blows up once a day, sometimes twice!"

Shadow looked at the smoking hut apprehensively. "Are you sure he'll be fine?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay. Now come on, we're standing around too long! I need to keep moving!" They continued walking, going past a hut with a female rabbit who seemed to be part machine watering the flowers growing on her lawn. "That's Bunny, our resident cyborg. Hi Bunny!" The bionic rabbit looked up from her watering for a second to wave to Sonic, and accidentally poured liquid from her watering can onto her robotic foot. She immediately started to short circuit, screaming as her legs went out of control, causing her to run into the wall of her hut repeatedly. "See you later, Bunny!" Sonic yelled to her as he pulled Shadow and the fear-stricken Tail away.

"Sonic, shouldn't we help her?" asked Shadow.

"Nah, we've got no time. Besides, Rotor will just fix her up, if he's not dead or unconscious." Sonic said in a dismissive manner. Shadow wasn't so sure, but followed after Sonic anyway. They ended up passing a hut with a coyote wearing a ridiculous toupee and a formal suit practicing swishing a crappy-looking sword. "That's Antoine, our resident coward. Hi Antoine!" The coyote looked up, saw Shadow, screamed and ran into his hut.

Shadow frowned. "I don't get it! What's so scary about me?"

Sonic shrugged. "I dunno. Come on, we're almost at Sal's!" They kept going, reaching an open hut. Sonic walked in. Shadow followed and saw a nervous-looking female squirrel wearing a blue vest. "Hey Sally, I'm back!"

The squirrel looked up from her little handheld computer. "Sonic, where have you been? I was worried sick that you were captured by Robotnik's forces, or got injured, or a tree fell on you, or-"

"Relax, Sal! Look, I found the guy who caused that earthquake. Meet Shadow!" said Sonic, pointing to the black hedgehog.

"Hi." Said Shadow.

Sally frowned. "Sonic, you brought him to Knothole? How do you know he's trustworthy? He could be a spy, or a disguised robot, or-"

"Ma'am, I assure you that I am nothing more than a genetically engineered being designed to harness, absorb, and utilize Chaos energy." Reassured Shadow. "I'm only here to ask for help. A precious jewel of mine has fallen into the nearby city, and I need to get it back."

Sally frowned. "Does this jewel of yours happen to be able to generate an infinite amount of power?"

"Yes actually, it can!" said Shadow, surprised. "How did you know?"

"Because I just got a message from Sonic's Uncle Chuck that Robotnik has found an energy source more powerful than anything else on Mobius! We have to immediately form a complicated plan to sneak into Robotropolis and steal the energy source before Robotnik uses it in his plans! Knowing him, he's probably already working on a way to use it to destroy us all in some fiendish weapon of mass destruction!" said Sally.

Snively kept his hand firmly over his eyes. "Sir, I'm not sure this is such a good idea." He said.

Robotnik was currently shirtless and wearing a Speedo. (Gah! The horror!) "Don't be ridiculous Snively, using this strange green gemstone to power my hot tub is a brilliant idea!" Robotnik started up the steps to his extremely large and bubbling hot tub. A cable led from it to a little box holding the Chaos Emerald in three claws. The fat man dipped his toe into the bubbling tub. "Ah, perfect!" he got in.

Snively, still not looking at his uncle for fear of going blind as a result, tried to argue. "But sir, wouldn't it be a much better idea to use the jewel as the focusing lens for some sort of giant laser cannon that we could use to completely destroy any target we wanted to?"

Robotnik looked at his nephew in confusion. "Why should I do a thing like that?"

Snively restrained himself from cursing at his boss. "Because, sir, we could aim it at the Great Forest and destroy it in a single shot, destroying Knothole and Sonic the Hedgehog!"

That got Robotnik's attention. He got out of the tub and walked to the other side of the room to grab a towel. "Very well Snively, we'll do it your way. I have an unfinished giant cannon that the gem can be used in. Get the cannon up and running by this afternoon or I'll give you a hundred lashings with a wet noodle!" Drying himself off, the dictator left the room.

Snively raised an eyebrow. "A wet noodle? Okay, I'm positive he's lost it now." Cluck flew out of nowhere, pecked the lackey several times on the head, and flew away. Snively groaned. "I hate my life."

Me: That's two chapters out of the way, and one to go! I hope you're enjoying this!

Dracomon: In the next chapter, this short tale of humor will be finished. I hope you bear with us, because Master still has a story or two coming up after this.

Me: See you next chapter, and don't forget to review!


	3. Shadow in Robotropolis

Me: Sorry it took so long to do this chapter. I've been working on homework and stuff.

Dracomon: In recompense, we present this chapter for you're viewing pleasure.

Me: And by the way, I'm afraid I will not be writing a sequel in which the SatAM characters come to the Sega world. I do have another story coming up that you might enjoy, however.

Dracomon: We hope you enjoyed this story and will like the next one as well. Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own a lot of stuff.

Shadow sighed and slumped against the back wall of the hut. For the last hour, Sally and some of those other wacky Freedom Fighters had been arguing on what they were going to do. They hadn't gotten anywhere, and Shadow was getting bored of their bickering. Just as he was about to get up and head for Robotropolis by himself, that irritating squirrel screamed "QUIET! Uncle Chuck has just sent us something very important! Robotnik is going to use the weird power source in a giant cannon to blow up the Forest!" There were appropriate gasps of shock and horror all around. "He also says that Robotnik has set up a force field around the city that will only let one person through, then it will close! One of you has to go into the city alone and stop the cannon!"

Sonic struck a ludicrous pose. "Then I'll go! I'm the way past coolest hedgehog ever and I'll shut down Robuttnik's plans like I always do! I'm blue, I'm cool, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I've gotta juice so here I go!" Sonic dashed out of the hut, raced through the village, and headed through the Great Forest. Halfway to Robotropolis, he stopped, turned around, and ran back to Knothole to check something out. He skidded to a halt in front of a restaurant, looking at a flyer in its window. "Free chili dogs today only? Oh yeah!" said Sonic, reading the flyer. He zipped into the restaurant and started pigging out.

Since the restaurant was right outside of Sally's hut, everyone could see Sonic forget his mission and go get chili dogs. "Well, there goes our only hope. We're doomed." She said sadly.

"No we're not! Ah'll go!" said Bunny bravely in a Southern accent. She ran outside, accidentally stepped in a puddle of water, and short-circuited her bionic legs, causing her to start uncontrollably doing the Riverdance. 

"We're doomed." said Sally.

"No we're not! I'll go!" said Tails bravely, forgetting about Shadow for the moment.

"No you're not. Tails, you're too young." Said Sally sternly.

"But Aunt Sally, I've almost hit puberty! You guys were around ten or twelve when you started Freedom Fighting, why can't I?" Tails whined.

"Because I say so, and I'm the Princess so my word is law! Now go to your room or I won't read you a bedtime story tonight." She said.

"Yes Aunt Sally." Said the fox sadly, leaving the hut.

"No where was I? Oh right, we're doomed." Said Sally.

Antoine drew his fake sword. "No we are not! I shall save the day! Yaaaaaaaaaa!" He yelled in a French accent, charging out of the hut. He ran through the village and actually got out to the Forest, where he saw a tiny spider dangling from a branch. He screamed bloody murder, ran all the way back to his hut, and hid under his bed, shivering.

"Like I said, we're doomed." Said Sally, moaning.

"Wait! I know!" said Rotor the walrus, who looked a bit singed from the explosion in his hut. "I'll go to my lab and build a force field jamming device that will allow us to send an entire hypothetical army of Freedom Fighters into Robotropolis so we can stop the cannon! Be right back!" He ran out to his hut, went inside, and shut the door. A few seconds later, it exploded.

"We're doomed! Doomed! DOOMED!" shrieked Sally.

"Shut up!" growled Shadow.

She turned and glared at him. "Insulting the princess?! I'll put you in the dungeon for that!"

"Do you actually have a dungeon?" Shadow asked.

She paused. "Well, no."

"And if Robotnik overthrew your father, wouldn't that mean you're not royal at all, seeing as how the fat man is the one now in charge of the kingdom?" Shadow asked. "Because if so, you don't actually have the authority to order people around or put them in a nonexistent dungeon."

She gritted her teeth and pointed a finger at Shadow. "Guards, seize him!" she cried. Nothing happened.

"What guards?" Shadow asked.

She started cursing and slamming her fists on the table. Then she got an idea. She looked up, grinning nastily. "Well, seeing as how there is nobody else to volunteer to go to Robotropolis, I order you to go the city and stop Robotnik's plans!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why couldn't you go?"

"Because I, unlike my comrades, have no actual useful skills whatsoever except for having a little supercomputer named Nicole that is compatible with anybody. And since I am a princess and can absolutely not go anywhere without bodyguards to protect me, I simply couldn't dare risk going through the one-person force field." She said sweetly.

Shadow sighed. "Fine, I'll go. It's my Emerald anyway, I don't trust any of you freaks with it. Just point me in the right direction and I'll be off."

Sally pointed to the door. "It's due east from the village. Good luck, and if you fail I'll have you flogged to death for vexing me. Bye!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, bye." He ran out of the hut and started skating through and out of the village, heading east.

Robotnik was laughing maniacally. He had no real reason for doing so, he just felt like it. Snively walked into the control room and rolled his eyes at the sight of his boss cackling and jiggling his belly like Jell-O. "Sir?" he asked timidly. Robotnik kept laughing. "Sir?" he asked, a little louder. Robotnik kept laughing. "SIR!" Snively shouted, getting the fat man's attention.

"Yes Snively, what is it?" asked Robotnik.

"Sir, I just wanted to report that construction of the cannon and installation of the mysterious jewel went without a hitch. The cannon should be ready for firing soon." The tiny man reported.

"How soon?" asked Robotnik.

"Half an hour, approximately." Said the lackey.

The evil dictator nodded. "Excellent. It had better be ready on time Snively, or I'll roboticize your left pinky! Bwahahahahaha!"

Snively stared at him. "My left pinky?"

Robotnik nodded. "Yes, you're left pinky! Now be gone! I have to laugh for no reason! Muhahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahahaha! Ahahahaha-" Snively was already leaving the room at that point. When he stepped out into the corridor, Cluck swooped down out of nowhere, pecked his bald head several times, and then flew away again. Snively roared pathetically and started beating the ground, wailing and cursing. The control room door opened. "Snively, are you screaming and cursing as a result of a mental breakdown caused by my pet chicken's frequent pecking on your head?" asked the doctor.

"No sir." Said Snively quickly.

"Oh, okay then. Bye." Robotnik walked back into the control room, closed the door, and went back to laughing. Snively shook his head in disgust and walked away.

Shadow burst out of the Great Forest and stopped, looking in disgust at the city of Robotropolis. It was big, metallic, loud, and polluted. Smoke and smog were pouring out of almost every skyscraper. And there were mindless robots everywhere. A barbed fence encircled the city, no doubt electrified. Shadow walked to the fence, seeing a large hole in it. He crawled through, careful not to touch the ends of the wire making the fence, and was now inside the city. He closed his eyes for a moment, using his Chaos senses to locate the Emerald. He opened his eyes. "That way!" he said, pointing to a huge egg-shaped building amidst the skyscrapers. "That's probably Robotnik's headquarters. Guess I'd better get a move on, then!" He started running towards the egg-shaped building.

He immediately ran into some security robots, also known as Swatbots. They were white and gray, with red shoulder spikes and round heads. A red spike was on top of their heads and a red visor served for visual receptors. A dozen of them ran out of a nearby building and waved guns in the air. "Halt Priority One Hedgehog! You are under arrest!"

For a second, Shadow considered easily destroying the robots. Then he got an interesting idea. He raised his hands. "I surrender!" he said.

The Swatbots looked at each other for a moment, surprised. The leader of the squadron lowered its gun. "You surrender?"

"Yes. Take me to your ruler." Said Shadow.

The Swatbots seemed bewildered, not actually sure what to do in this situation. "Well, um, good! Follow us, inferior organic! We shall take you to be eliminated by our Master, the Grand High Dark Imperious Supreme Magnanimous Omnipotent Imperial Overlord Ruler Doctor Robotnik." Said the leader, slightly unsure.

"Okay." Said Shadow, raising an eyebrow at the length of Robotnik's title. As the robots surrounded him and began marching, he went along, hoping he wasn't allowing himself to be led into a trap. They went through the streets of the mechanical city, occasionally getting glances from other robots. As they walked, Shadow struck up a conversation with the head Swatbot, initiating his plan. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, inferior organic?" the robot barked.

"Do you hate organic lifeforms?" he asked.

"What?" asked the startled machine.

"I said, do you hate organic lifeforms? It's a simple enough question." Shadow explained.

The Swatbot would have looked angry if it had a face. "Of course I hate organic lifeforms! That's how I'm programmed!"

"Then why do you work for Robotnik, a person who is most certainly not mechanical?" Shadow pointed out.

The entire group of Swatbots stopped, considering this question. "Er, I don't know." Admitted the leader Swatbot.

"Then why bother working for an inferior being like him? I have a deal for you. You quit working for Robotnik and let me go beat him without having to go through any robot guards or soldiers, and I guarantee I won't scrap you as I am so easily capable of doing right now." proposed Shadow.

The Swatbot pondered for a moment. "I guess that's a sensible proposal, since he's an organic, and you probably could easily destroy us." Said the Swatbot reluctantly. "Okay, as long as you promise not to harm any robots, I'll let you go through without a hitch. Deal?"

"Deal." Said Shadow. The hedgehog and machine shook on it. "I suggest you try and evacuate any robots you can from Robotropolis. I'm going to see if I can blow it up, and take the fat man with it."

"We'll start emptying the city immediately. A pleasure doing business with you." Said the Swatbot leader.

"The pleasure is all mine. Good luck getting out!" Shadow ran past the robots, heading for the giant egg building. Apparently robots could communicate quickly with each other, as none of the other Swatbots Shadow passed lifted a finger to stop him. In fact, when he ran into the main square of the city and walked right inside the big open doorway of the egg building, he didn't even get yelled at.

"Muhahahahahahaha! Bwahahahahaha! Ahahaha-eh? What's this?" Robotnik stopped his tirade of laughter to examine a blinking light on the control panel. He pressed the button next to the light, and his eyes widened as an image of a hedgehog entering the main hall of his fortress came up on a screen. "SNIVELY! THE HEDGEHOG'S INSIDE THE BUILDING! ACTIVATE THE HALL DEFENSES!" Robotnik bellowed.

"Sir, I'm right next to you, you don't need to yell!" said Snively unhappily from his chair right next to Robotnik. "I'll get right on it, okay?" The shrimp of a minion pressed a button on his control panel. A tube lowered from the ceiling of the main hall, and a vacuum activated. As the hedgehog was sucked in, he tried to save himself but failed, falling up into the tube. "He's being directed to the roboticizers, sir. Would you like me to open a channel so you can watch Sonic get roboticized without getting up from your seat?"

Robotnik mused for a moment. "Yes, go ahead, I don't want to waste energy. I'm glad I thought of it."

Snively grumbled and pressed a few buttons on his console.

In another chamber, a hole opened in the ceiling, dropping Shadow right into a large glass tube. The top sealed over him, a strange device hanging over him. He grunted, stood up, and brushed himself off. "Well, that was an unpleasant ride." He looked around, noticing the room was full of similar tubes. "Wonder what this thing is."

A large TV screen lowered from the ceiling. It flickered and switched on, showing the ugly face of Robotnik. "Bwahahahahahaha! At last, I have you right where I want you Son-" He blinked and looked at Shadow again. "DAMN IT, YOU'RE NOT SONIC!"

Shadow looked over himself in mock surprise. "I'm not? Huh, I hadn't noticed."

"Who are you?! How dare you intrude into my fortress?!" the evil man demanded.

"You have something of mine. I want it back." Shadow said.

Robotnik barked a harsh laugh. "Ha! You dare request something from me, the great Robotnik? Forget it!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You're Robotnik? Good god, you're uglier than the one back home!"

The fat doctor seemed unable to say anything for a minute or so. When he recovered his voice, he growled, "How dare you insult me?! Prepare to become yet another one of my metal servants, filthy rodent!" He pressed a button off-screen. The device over Shadow started humming right before it shone a beam of light down on Shadow. "Now, feel the sheer pain and agony as your very flesh and bones are converted to metal! Bwahahahahahahaha! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!"

As the light intensified, Shadow began to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" He stopped. "Hey wait, this doesn't hurt at all! Actually, it feels kind of nice, like a warm lamp."

Robotnik stuttered. "Wh-what? Impossible! You should be writhing in pain as you are transformed into a robot! Yet you stand there, completely fine! How can this be?!"

Shadow smirked. "I guess you don't know who I am, do you? I'm Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform! I was created by a man far greater than you, who endowed me with the ability to be resistant to almost any form of molecular alteration. Your machine has no effect on me, I'm afraid."

Robotnik gulped. "Well, even if I can't change you, you're trapped in there! I've made that tube Sonic-proof, so there's no way you can break out!"

Shadow chuckled. "Yes, but I'm far stronger than that faker. Bear witness to my true power!" He curled into a ball and started spinning as lights raced around him. After spinning for five seconds, he stood up and began to glow. "There is no time to play games!" he shouted. There was a flash of yellow light, and every roboticizer in the room (as well as the TV monitor) had been completely destroyed. Shadow stood atop the fallen monitor, grinning. "Ah, I always do underestimate the power of the Light Attack. Now, where is that Emerald?" He closed his eyes and focused. After a moment, his eyes shot open. "Ah, it's at the top of the fortress! Guess I'd better get a move on. Although I seriously dislike those Freedom Fighters, it would be wrong to just let them die." He ran out of the room's exit, heading for the top of the building.

Robotnik clutched his bald dome as his screen turned to static. "No! He's probably escaped! Snively, activate the defenses!"

Snively pressed a few buttons. He frowned in bewilderment. "That's odd. They're not responding. Let me try again." Snively tried again, with no result.

Robotnik growled angrily. "Well, send out the Swatbots!"

Snively pressed a button. "Sir, there don't seem to be any in the building."

"Then call the Combots!" the doctor bellowed.

Snively pressed a different button. "What? There aren't any here!" he said in surprise.

"Then call out the Shadowbots!" Robotnik roared.

Snively quickly hit another button. "Sir, there aren't any Shadowbots in the fortress! They're all gone!" He frantically pressed more buttons, checking various screens. "In fact, it appears that every robot in the city has vanished!"

Robotnik gaped in shock. "They-they're all gone? But how? Snively, this is all your fault!"

Snively frowned. "Me? Why is it my fault?"

"Because I say it is! Ooh, when this is over I'm going to give you such a pinch!" He got out of his seat. "We're the only ones left, we can't let the cannon be stopped! You head that hedgehog off and I'll wait at the top of the fortress just in case he gets past you!"

Snively was confused. "How am I supposed to stop him?"

"I don't know, just do anything!" Robotnik started for the door. "If you lose to this 'Shadow', I'll give you a wedgie you'll never forget!" He left the control room.

Snively sighed. "He's lost it. It's official." He heard a swooping noise. He whipped out a gun, spun around, and blasted Cluck before the stupid bird could peck him again. "Aha! Finally, I've gotten you! Hahahaha!" Snively cackled.

The control room door opened and Robotnik stuck his head in. "Snively, did you just blast my precious Cluck to smithereens?" he asked.

Snively quickly stood in front of the robot chicken's remains and hid the gun behind his back. "N-no sir!" he said nervously.

"Oh, okay then." Said Robotnik, disappearing down the corridor. Snively wiped his brow in relief and left the control room as well.

Shadow raced through the empty corridors of the fortress, searching for an elevator to the roof. After a little while, he saw an elevator at the other end of a window-lined hallway. A short ugly man with little hair was standing in front of the elevator, pointing a gun at Shadow. "Don't make another move, hedgehog, or I'll plug a hole through your head!" Shadow rushed over, grabbed the gun from Snively's hands, and snapped it in two. He then grabbed the midget by his collar and threw him at the window. Snively smashed through and fell screaming to his death on the streets far below.

Shadow grinned. "That was easy." 

He walked to the elevator, called it, and got in. He pressed the button for the highest floor and waited in discomfort as the speakers played a really irritating song. After a couple of minutes stuck in the elevator, the door opened. Shadow thankfully got out and found himself on the roof of the giant egg-shaped structure. Rising from the middle of the roof was a really big laser cannon pointed at the Great Forest. Set in a group of prongs at the tip of the cannon was the green Chaos Emerald. A control panel was at the base of the cannon, and floating near it was Robotnik in a large hoverpod. He grimaced. "So, I see you got past Snively. I hope he gave you a lot of trouble."

"Actually, I snapped his gun in half and threw him out the window with no effort." Said Shadow. He looked the large man over. "Wow, you're huge! I mean, I thought Eggman was fat, but you're much bigger than he is!"

"WHAT!" bellowed Robotnik.

"You're also uglier, and your baldness is more noticeable. And those things on your ears make you look even weirder. And what the heck's the deal with your left arm? It looks like somebody cut it off and you had to replace it with a mechanical double." Shadow added.

Robotnik's face turned bright red. "You'll pay for those insults! Behold one of my most dangerous pod add-ons to date!" He pressed a button on the control panel of his pod. It floated a little higher into the air. Panels opened on the bottom, and eight multi-jointed mechanical limbs with laser cannons mounted on them came out. Eight more laser cannon legs came out of the top of the pod. A large dome slid over the fat man, protecting him. "I'd like to see you defeat me now, Shadow! Muhahahahahahaha!" Shadow bit his lip. This might be tricky.

Ten seconds later…the smoking wreckage of the pod lay a few feet away. Shadow stood on the back of Robotnik, who was on his belly, moaning in pain. His yellow cape was shredded, his skin was burnt, his moustache was singed, and his robotic appendage was ripped off at the shoulder and lying on the ground some distance away. "Wow, that was easy!" said Shadow.

"Ow…" moaned Robotnik.

"I mean, I didn't even need to freeze time with Chaos Control to take that thing out!"

"Ow…"

"Seriously, that was most possibly the easiest fight I've ever had! Even those worthless GUN robots were more dangerous than that thing!"

"Ow…"

"You know Robotnik, I personally think it was stupid for you to have your pod's only weak spot marked with a bull's eye on the back of the machine. It kind of lets the world know where to aim."

"Ow…"

"Will you say anything else already? This is getting repetitive."

Robotnik coughed and struggled, trying to get off the ground. But he was too heavy to push himself off with only one arm, so failed miserably. Surprisingly, he started laughing. "Pathetic fool! Don't you see I was just trying to stall you? The cannon will fire in one minute! There's no way you can stop it in time, since I locked out the controls! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Shadow kicked Robotnik in the head, silencing him. "Shut up!"

Robotnik spat out a tooth and grinned. "You do realize you have less than thirty seconds left."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" He ran over to the cannon, jumped up, and grabbed onto the side. He climbed to the top, dashed across its length, and dropped onto the tip, grabbing the Emerald. As the cannon hummed, powering up, Shadow frantically tugged at the Emerald to no avail. As time was about to run out, he realized something. "Wait a minute, I don't need to pull it out! Chaos Control!" He and the Emerald vanished in a purple flash, leaving the cannon without a focusing lens to amplify its destructive power.

The cannon rumbled and shook. Electricity arced out in numerous places as pieces blasted off. A loud computer voice blared across the city. "Warning. Really Big-ass Cannon overloading. Antimatter power core destabilizing. Meltdown is imminent. All of Robotropolis will be destroyed in approximately three minutes. Have a nice day."

Robotnik gasped and rolled over, somehow managing to get himself back up. He started whimpering in panic. "Oh no! There's no way I can get out of the city in time, now that my escape vehicle's destroyed! But wait!" He staggered over to the wrecked pod, where he punched in some commands with his remaining hand. "Maybe I can activate my emergency dimensional transporter, allowing me to teleport to the Void until it's safe to come back out!" A creepy wormhole appeared in the air as he punched one more button. "Ah ha! Success! I hope Naugus has gotten over me trapping him in the Void along with King Acorn, seeing as how I'll be forced to spend time with them until I can figure a way out." He was about to walk into the portal when a piece of debris from the cannon smashed into the pod, completely ruining what was left of it and causing the portal to disappear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Meltdown in ten…nine…eight…seven…six…"

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" screamed Robotnik "HATE…"

"…five…four…"

"…HATE…"

"…two…one…"

"**HATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"…zero." The computer finished.

On the outskirts of the Great Forest, the entire machine population of Robotropolis (in other words, everyone in the city) watched in awe as the entire place exploded in a series of incredibly colorful blasts. "Ooh! Aah!" said many of them.

As the explosions continued, the lead Swatbot mused. "Well, I suppose that's the end of Robotnik. But I can't help wondering whether or not that mysterious hedgehog got out in time." He thought for a moment, then snorted. "What am I thinking? Of course he got out!" He turned to face the other robots. "Come on, we've got to find ourselves somewhere to go where we won't be bothered and can live without prejudice! Any suggestions?" The robots looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, how about we just wait until the Freedom Fighters come to investigate the explosions and offer our services to them in exchange for reprogramming?" He got several agreements from the crowd of machines. "It's decided! Let's wait." So they went back to watching all the pretty explosions.

Shadow hurtled through the tunnel between dimensions again. He willed himself to manifest when he felt he was in the right place, and appeared on the desolated Prison Island. He walked to the top of a nearby ridge and saw the lights of San Francisco not too far away. He saw the Golden Gate Bridge as well, and what looked like a very large Sonic balloon float. He burst into a cheery smile. "I did it! I made it back home!" He looked at the Chaos Emerald in his palm. "I swear to never again use this thing when I'm disoriented or falling through the atmosphere. Who knows? Next time, I could end up in an insane dimension where that faker is a prince, has siblings and plays magical instruments!" He almost laughed at that idea. Sonic, a prince? Ha! That was too funny. He got serious again. "Maria, now that I'm out of that crazy world, I can truly fulfill my new promise to you. I will live my life freely, leaving behind all the troubles of my past so I may start anew. I've got my whole eternal life ahead of me. It's time to get started!"

Just then, several floodlights were trained on him. Shadow squinted and saw several boats in the ruined harbor nearby and helicopters in the air. They all bore the markings of GUN. "Project Shadow, you are under arrest for ever being created!" shouted a soldier through a megaphone. "Surrender, and we'll stick you back in another cryogenic capsule for an indefinite time period and study you so we may see how to clone an indestructible army of super-hedgehogs so we may take over the world!"

Shadow snorted and raised an eyebrow. "I only have two words to say to that. CHAOS SPEAR!" Yellow spears of energy shot down from the sky, one striking each military vehicle and destroying it in a fiery explosion, killing the GUN agents inside. Shadow whistled and tossed the Chaos Emerald in the air. "Well, now that that little distraction it out of the way, let's see what I need to do first. Okay, first I have to let Sonic and the others know I'm still alive and keep that faker from hogging all the credit. Second, I need to get a place to stay, preferably a nice, not-too-expensive apartment. Maybe I should get a Chao too. Third, I have to hunt down the last vestiges of GUN and wipe them out for what they did fifty years ago. They ruined my life, and I need payback. Fourth, and most important, I need a girlfriend!" He looked out across the bay. He concentrated on the Chaos Emerald in his right hand. "Chaos Control!" He vanished in a flash of green light, ready to begin a new life.

Me: It's done! HOORAY!

Dracomon: Sorry it took so long. Master had difficult schoolwork. You know how it is.

Me: Too right! I hope you enjoyed this story. I have an idea for the next one, and should have it up fairly soon. And I know this will disappoint you, but I'm not going to write a sequel where the SatAM characters come to the Sega world.

Dracomon: The next story is kind of different from others in its manner of thinking. You may need an open mind to allow for some parts of it.

Me: But I'm sure you'll all get along with it. If not, I'll just keep writing anyway, even in the face of little to no reviews, in the hope that somebody will read the story and like it.

Dracomon: That's all for this story. Farewell! Please review!


End file.
